


New Years

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, New Year's Eve, lol this probs sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years with Patrick and pete</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Here's just a fic for the season, actually posted on time I'm quite proud.

"Ugh. I have no one to kiss tonight!" Pete whined annoyingly in Patrick's face, standing too close for comfort as always.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll find someone." He replied, pushing off the wall he was leaning against to head towards the door. 

"Hey! Where you going pattycakes? You're going to miss the party!" Pete called after him.

Patrick paused, sighing, "That's the point." Before continuing his exit. Halfway there he's body-slammed and tumbles to the ground with Pete pushing him into the floor. "Pete, what the fuck!" He complained.

Pete laughed from on top of him. "The part won't be any fun without my best friend! Pleasassseeeee!pretty please with a c-" 

Patrick groaned, "fine, but get off me. You may not look it but you're heavy as shit."

Pete hopped off and squealed. "This is going to be the greatest party ever!"

*******

'This is the worst party ever.' Patrick thought miserably, looking around at the crowd of sweaty and drunk teenagers. He didn't know many people there besides Pete, Andy, Joe, and that Brendon kid with his friend Ryan that Pete introduced him too. 

Patrick was going to leave, screw what he told Pete, when said Pete comes waltzing up to him, obviously drunk. 

"Patty, why aren't you having fun? There's free beer! Did you know that? You should get some- no, I'll get one for you and one for me!" Pete tried stumbling over to the table but Patrick stopped him.

"I think you've had enough. It's almost midnight anyways. I'm leaving after the ball drops." Patrick said.

"Awwww! Don't be such a party pooper! Let's go dance, that should make you feel better!" Pete yelled over the music.

"No- Pete I really don't-" but Pete was already dragging him into the crowd. 

After reaching the middle, Pete turned around and placed Patrick's hands on his waist. "Now dance." Pete said.

They moved around each other clumsily for a few moments, before finding a strange rhythm between the two of them. 

Patrick lost track of time, watching Pete move and trying to follow his steps, but totally failing. 

"Try watching my feet only, Trick." Pete said, emphasizing what he was doing to make it easier for Patrick to keep track. After a few moments, he began to get the hang of it and they were laughing with eachother when someone from upstairs screamed. 

"Guys! The balls dropping! It's time for the countdown!" 

People scurried to find their partners, and Pete and Patrick were stuck glued to each others sides. 

"Ten, nine, eight,"

They looked into eachothers eyes

"Seven, six, five, four,"

Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick.

"Three, two, one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Whistles were blown and people were laughing, but Patrick was too distracted by Pete leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. 

Patricks heart was beating a mile a minute, and when Pete went to pull away Patrick latched on tighter, kissing back intensely.

When they pulled apart, they saw Joe and Andy awwwwing at them. Blushing, Patrick lead Pete away from the crowd. 

When safety inside a room, Patrick finally looked at Pete. They just stared for a little while, in silence that was comfortable. Before long, they were bursting out laughing. 

"Oh my god, I love you!" Pete laughed out, walking to wrap Patrick in a hug. 

Patrick blushed. "Yeah. I guess I can deal with you. I love you too." 

Pete laughed before kissing him again. "Hey! I guess I did find someone to kiss." He said giggling, reminding Patrick of his drunken state.

Patrick laughed. "Yes you did. Now, I'm taking you home." 

"Oh, saucy patty!" Pete said.

"Shut up asshole, I'm taking you to go to bed." Patrick said while he dragged Pete through the hall.

"Surreeee."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha thanks for reading my trash guys! It probs wasn't great but  
> \\_(ツ)_/¯Hope y'all have a great year, keep being awesome :)


End file.
